Mowgliladdin the Man-Cub
AnimatedFan195's movie-spoof and human style of "Aladdin". Cast: *Aladdin - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Princess Jasmine - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *The Genie - Human Kuzco (w/ Kronk as an extra; The Emperor's New Groove) *Jafar - Erik Hellstrom (Atlantis II: Milo's Return) *Iago - Waddelsworth (102 Dalmatians) *Abu - Louis Leonowens' Monkey (The King and I) *The Magic Carpet - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Sultan - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Rajah - The King's Panther (The King and I) *The Cave of Wonders as himself *Razoul - Captain of the Guards (Tangled) *Razoul's Henchmen - Guards (Tangled; The Emperor's New Groove), Roman Solider (The Small One) and Guard Leaders (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *The Peddler - Uncle Abdul Azziz Magoo (1001 Arabian Nights) *Gazzem the Thief - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Rapunzel (Tangled), Merdia (Brave) and Princess Anna (Frozen) *The Two Hungry Children - Boy (The Small One) and Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Prince Achmed - Chi-Fu (Mulan) *Omar; the Melon Seller - Tanner (The Small One) *Farouk; the Apple Seller - Auctioneer (The Small One) *Old Man Jafar - Rudy (The Emperor's New Groove) *Elephant Abu - Doroles the Elephant (Disney) *Snake Jafar - Moby Dick (The Pagemaster) *Genie Jafar - Purple El Macho (Despicable Me 2) Scenes: *Mowgliladdin part 1: ("Arabian Nights")/On a Dark Night *Mowgliladdin part 2: Mowgli on the Run ("One Jump Ahead") *Mowgliladdin part 3: Mowgli fights with Chi-Fu/("One Jump Ahead" (Reprise) *Mowgliladdin part 4: Princess Shanti's Dream *Mowgliladdin part 5: Erik Hellstrom and Pacha's Conversation/Shanti Runs Away *Mowgliladdin part 6: Trouble at the Marketplace/Erik Hellstrom's Evil Plan *Mowgliladdin part 7: Mowgli Arrested (part 1) *Mowgliladdin part 8: Mowgli Arrested (part 2; Shanti Confronts Dr. Facilier) *Mowgliladdin part 9: Mowgli Escapes with a Old Man *Mowgliladdin part 10: The Cave of Wonders (part 1) *Mowgliladdin part 11: The Cave of Wonders (part 2; A Narrow Escape) *Mowgliladdin part 12: The Amazing All-Powerful Kuzco and Kronk (part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Mowgliladdin part 13: The Amazing All-Powerful Kuzco and Kronk (part 2) *Mowgliladdin part 14: Pacha Upbraids Dr. Facilier *Mowgliladdin part 15: Mowgli's First Wish *Mowgliladdin part 16: Erik Hellstrom Makes his Move/("Prince Mowgli") *Mowgliladdin part 17: Pacha Rides on Marahute *Mowgliladdin part 18: Mowgli Argues with Kuzco and Kronk/Mowgli Goes to Shanti *Mowgliladdin part 19: Do You Trust Me?/("A Whole New World") *Mowgliladdin part 20: Mowgli Almost Spills the Beans/Mowgli and Shanti's Kiss *Mowgliladdin part 21: Mowgli Gets Ambushed/Kuzco and Kronk Saves Mowgli's Life *Mowgliladdin part 22: Erik Hellstrom Gets Expolsed *Mowgliladdin part 23: Mowgli's Depression/Waddelsworth Steals the Lamp *Mowgliladdin part 24: Pacha's Announcement/Kuzco and Kronk's New Master is Erik Hellstrom *Mowgliladdin part 25: Erik Hellstrom's Dark Wishes *Mowgliladdin part 26: ("Prince Mowgli" (Reprise) *Mowgliladdin part 27: The End of the Earth *Mowgliladdin part 28: Mowgli vs. Erik Hellstrom (part 1; Erik Hellstrom Takes Over Agrabah) *Mowgliladdin part 29: Mowgli vs. Erik Hellstrom (part 2) *Mowgliladdin part 30: Mowgli vs. Erik Hellstrom (part 3) *Mowgliladdin part 31: Happy End in Agrabah *Mowgliladdin part 32: End Credits Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Movies-spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs